1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to security devices and in particular to a novel locking assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Locking devices in which a cable is inserted into an orifice and is gripped for one way motion have been known but such prior art devices have utilized the cable in its round condition and due to the twisting of the strands of the cable it has been in certain instances possible to turn the cable thus unthreading it from the locking device.